


Fly

by EmmaSmilesMore



Category: klaine - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSmilesMore/pseuds/EmmaSmilesMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life sucks. Life absolutely sucks until' a new kid in Kurts improve class shows up. The only thing He knows is that this is his new partner. Then life takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New wind

**Author's Note:**

> New college fic. With new kid Blaine! Feel free to leave comments and kudos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College fic with Blaine as cute new kid hope you like!

"Beeeeep" the alarm goes of just as Kurt hops out of bed. It's the first day back to NYADA after winter break and Kurt is thrilled to finally get back to all his friends,besides Rachel.

"Hey," he says as he gets two eggs out of the carton in the fridge.

"Guess what!"Rachel practically yells.

"What Rach?" Kurt says scrambling his eggs.

"A new kid is coming to are improve class!"she says excitedly.

"I don't think Lady Lips, cares about a hot new kid, considering that he is probably straight." Interrupts Santana as her and Brittany walking in with linked pinkies.

"Santana we have a lock on the door for a reason!" Rachel sternly says.

"Well if you don't want me in here than don't put a extra key under the rug!" She says placing the key on the counter.

"Santana is dropping me of at NYADA if you guys want a ride!" She says smiling.

What? Since when is Britt at NYADA? Santana must of seen there puzzled faces because she started to say something.

"Britt along with a few others, like Mr.Great Ass," refuting to the 'hot' new kid " got into NYADA this semester."

"I'm in the dance classes and a few others" she was truly happy in her decision.

"Uh, okay I guess we should get going so you have time to get thing situated and figure out were your classes are located." Kurt said finishing his eggs. 

"Kurt and I will go get ready, you two feel free to have anything you want in the kitchen."

__________________________________

When Kurt go back from changing he was observing Brittany eating some of Rachel's vegan ice cream.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind I didn't have breakfast" she said eating another spoonful of ice cream.

"It's fine but hurry 'cause we are leaving in ten minuets!"

Ten minuets later they all got into Santana's car and headed to NYADA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer but this is just so you guys get the gist of were i am going with this.I will try to post new chapter Friday or Saturday.


	2. New beggings

As Kurt walked into his improve class with Rachel he was suprised to see that there wasn't a hot new kid.

In fact there wernt any new kids

Mr.Williams hushed the class as he started to talk about that day's lesson. They would need to have partners but like always Kurt just joined Rachel's and Ashley, one of Rachel's friends,groups.

They were just about to get started when Kurt heard a loud thump.

He must not have been the only one cause a few other students turned towards the door.

In the door way was a dark curly haired boy with tan skin. 

Papers were everywhere and Kurt assumed that he had dropped all his things.

Kurt being Kurt rushed over to help him, sending dirty looks at people who were laughing.

As Kurt aproched the curly haired boy Hesse that he had been crying. 

The bell rang and all the kids piled out practically stepping on the new kid.

"I'll see you at home,"Rachel said as she left the room.

Kurt bent over to help pick up some of the papers that spilled out of the kids binder.

"H–hi," the new kid said.

"Hello, I'm Kurt" Kurt Reyes to be confedent but something about this new kid was different.

"I–I'm Blaine" he said quietly.

Kurt finished collecting all the papers in the floor and handed them to Blaine.

"Do you want to go get coffee or something, you look exhausted" he said.

"Blaine looked up at him with wide eyes. And a lite smile grew on his face.

"Why would you want to do that?" He asked like Kurt had said the stupidest thing ever.

"Because. You look like you need someone to talk too."

"Ok...there's this really good coffee shop a few blocks or so down. It's called Miles Away." He spoke with more confidence as he went on. "I mean we dont have to go there there's always Starbucks of course."

"No,no I like trying new places" Kurt hummed with a smile.

"Meet you there" Blaine said as they parted ways down the hallway. It kind of sucked they parked in different parking lots.

But Kurt was looking forward to getting to talk to Blaine. Not just because he was cute, but because he needed a friend.


End file.
